Brothers forever
by mild Shocker
Summary: This a sad story when tails has to leave with his parents and sonic may not see him again!


This is a sad story about tails and he doesn't die if your thinking that in this story he just leavesSonic. This is in the sega universe but tails parents Rosemary and Amadeus Prower will be in this. So read and enjoy

Sonic narrative:

I love my lil brother tails I also try my best to protect him . I remember The first time I met him. The kid had almost to no self esteem. But I knew he was special. Everyone pick on him because of his smarts and twin tails. Tails didn't trust me at first it understandable because all the pain he went through I really felt sorry for the little guy. It was really hard to see him in so much pain. After awhile we became best friends close as brothers.

Now tails is a boy who is optimistic.

Tails was in room looking at night sky through the window with a sad look on his face. Sonic walked in his room.

Sonic: Tails what's wrong?

Tails: Sonic I-I just wanna know where my parents are?

Sonic: I know how you feel buddy I often think of my parents to.

Tails: It's not that don't like being with you sonic I just want to be with my parents.

A tear came down tails'cheek and sonic gave him a hug.

Sonic: I'm sure you'll meet them some day , it's late get some sleep.

Tails: Ok, good night sonic

Sonic: good night tails

Tails narrative :

I love my brother sonic. He always been there for me ever since we met. After we met I got to trust sonic and soon got more friends like knuckles, Amy, cream, shadow, rouge, etc. I'm glad I met him he was the first person who got know me and not judging me because of my twin tails. He really brought happiness in my life. I was least famous as sonic becoming his sidekick. And I was getting respected now. But all fame in the world doesn't mean as much love sonic my big brother.

Morning

Sonic: good morning tails

Tails: good morning sonic

Sonic made breakfast for the two them eggs, bacon, pancakes. They watch tv for until on the news eggman was attacking again.

Sonic: looks likes eggman going at it again,ready go tails?

Tails: always sonic!

Sonic and tails headed for the tornado. Tails buckled up and sonic got on the wing and headed off. They finally arrived the location were eggman was attacking. Sonic jump off the wing and took care of the bots on the ground and tails took care the ones in the sky. In 45 minutes the army was defeated. The crowd cheered them on

But in that crowd was tails' parents

Rosemary: look Amadeus our son!

Amadeus: You're right I see his twin tails.

Rosemary: after all this time we found him!

Later at sonic and tails' house there was a knock at the door!

Tails: I'll get it!

Tails open the door to see two adult foxes standing in front him

Tails: Can I help you?

Amadeus: I'm glad we found you Miles.

Tails: huh?

Rosemary: Miles were your parents!

Tails: WHAT REALLY!?

Sonic walked towards the front door.

Sonic: tails what's going on?

Tails: SONIC THESE PEOPLE SAID THEY ARE MY PARENTS!

Sonic: how do we know that they're not lying?

Rosemary pull out a picture of tails when he was a baby. Tails took the picture and use one of his machines to see it was photoshop or fake.

Tails: I-It's real sonic!

Sonic: then these people are your parents.

Amadeus: we are here to take tails away

S & T: WHAT!

Rosemary: we want to be with our but sonic you'll won't see him again

Amadeus: Your mother and I work for G.U.N and were taking you away so you can live with us it's a secret military place only G.U.N members can find.

Tails: why did you leave me alone!

Amadeus: we didn't we did put you in foster home

Tails: I remember that place I escape because I was getting beat up a lot and then I lived on cocoa island. Later on I met sonic.

Rosemary: Plz come with us son

Tails: s-sonic

Sonic: go with them tails they are real family

Tails: but were family to sonic!(eyes tearing up)

Sonic: yeah I know but it feels like we know each other like forever it's only right to go with the people who's actually related to you. But even though we're not blood related we will always be brothers.

Tails gave sonic big hug and the parents were glad that their son found someone to take care of him.

Sonic: tails do want everyone to see you go.

Tails: yes I want to see everyone before I go

Sonic called up all his friends and they all arrived there an hour. Tails' parents were standing in front of the car while tails said his goodbyes.

Amy: good bye tails I'll miss you

Tails: I'll miss you two amy

Amy gave tails same bone crushing hugs

Tails: amy I can't breath

Amy:(let go) oh sorry

Tails: it's ok I'll miss your hugs. I always saw you as my big sister amy.

Amy: and I saw you as little brother tails.

Cream: goodye bye tails please take care.

Tails: don't worry cream I will.

Cream: promise we will still be friends

Tails: don't worry I won't forget you we are the best of friends

Knuckles: good luck to you tails

Tails: protect that master emerald

Knuckles: hehehe I will ( ruffle tails head)

The rest of them gave their farewell. All was left was sonic.

Sonic: good luck to you lil bro! I hope you new friends

Tails hugs and cries at sonic. Sonic also hugs him

Tails:(crying) I'm gonna miss you.

Sonic: I'm gonna miss you to. I love you tails take care.

Tails: I love you to sonic.

Just before tails open the car door.

Sonic: tails wait!

Tails: what is it?

Sonic: I want you to have the tornado. I'm giving you as a farewell gift.

Tails: r-really!

Sonic: yes take it you use it more than I do. You still have that shrinking you build last month.

Sonic dash into his room and gave him the device. Tails shrunk the plane and put in his suit case.

Tails: goodbye sonic love you, I love you all!

Tails got in the car with his parents. He look the window with sad eyes as the car drove off. Sonic felt that his heart broke in two.

Sonic:( Goodbye tails my little brother. I hope you take care. You are the first friend I met to feel my aloneness. I'm glad we met. You are my best friend. I hope your prayers get answered and your dreams and wishes come to true. GOODBYE TAILS.

A tear fell down from sonic's cheek as the he saw the care drove away

THE END

Please review


End file.
